AK74
}} The AK-74 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 74 or can be bought with Credits (CR). History The AK-74 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1974 года or "Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, Model 1974") is an Assault Rifle developed in the early 1970s by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It was designed to replace the older AKM. The rifle was designed to use the newer intermediate-caliber, high-velocity 5.45x39mm cartridge. This cartridge offered soldiers to carry more ammunition for the same weight, higher velocity and better wounding ballistics compared to the older 7.62x39mm round, the same advantages of the 5.56x45mm NATO round over the 7.62x51mm NATO round. Compared to the AKM, it had better effective range, firing accuracy and reliability. Design-wise, the AK-74 is essentially an AKM modified to use the 5.45x39mm cartridge instead of the 7.62x39mm, but also features various improvements and upgrades. It fires faster, as well as having a modified muzzle brake, a new buttstock, handguard and gas cylinder. The AKM and the AK-74 share approximately 50% of the same parts. They are mostly composed of springs, screws, pins and etc. In-Game ''General Information The AK-74 is good, all-rounded Assault Rifle. It needs only 3 Shots-To-Kill (STK) a full-health enemy, much like the AK-47, AKM, AS VAL and the M16A4. However, unlike the AK-47 and AKM, the AK-74 is a 5-Shot-Kill (5SK) at longer ranges and lacks the 2-Shot headshot up close. The recoil of the AK-74 is quite mediocre. It's lower than the most 7.62x39mm AKs but it's higher than the AK-12. It does has better damage than the other similar low Rate of Fire (RoF) weapons like the SCAR-L, AN-94 (on full auto) and the AK-12. Usage & Tactics The AK-74 compared to other Assault Rifles, is able to perform well in Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) but also longer ranges. However, both the AKM and AK-47 have a 4SK at longer distances and are able to perform a 2SK with headshots in CQC. The AK-74 makes up for this by having a slightly better RoF, better muzzle velocity and lower recoil. This means hitting targets at longer distances is much easier and won't always require tap-firing, with the weapon being able to be burst-fired controllably as well as occasionally have the trigger held down for sustained fire. However, both the AK-12 and AK-12 BR fire faster and have less recoil, although the AK-12 is weaker up close. The AK-74 fits in the middle of the Assault Rifles in the Kalashnikov family in terms of performance, let alone its age. Like most Kalashnikov rifles, the AK-74 suffers from a large muzzle flash, which makes it hard to aim or to track the enemy at medium range and beyond. A Flash Hider would be beneficial in mitigating this issue. Alternatively, muzzle devices like the Muzzle Brake and the Compensator do greatly in improving the recoil of the weapon, making the weapon more controllable. The other category attachment is subject to the user's demands, as some would prefer the hipfire benefit of a Laser, where as others may be inclined to choose something else. Conclusion The AK-74 is a fairly generic weapon. The weapon's playstyle is rather average and doesn't require very much skill to master. It is comparable to the SCAR-L and AK-12, but with better CQC damage. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * 3SK in CQC. * Fast reload. * User friendly - fits generic play style. * Low recoil. * Good Iron Sights Cons: * Large muzzle flash. * Somewhat poor range for an Assault Rifle. * Below-average RoF for an Assault Rifle. Trivia * Interestingly, the original AK-74 model in-game had a clubfoot stock, usually reserved for the RPK and its variants. * The AK-74 is the older brother of the AK-12 with higher recoil and damage. Even with higher recoil AK74 can be taken as direct upgrade for AK12 instead of real life relationship between 2 guns. * Its reload animation is similar to that of the AS VAL and its variants. * The unlock rank of the AK-'74' (Rank 74) was probably intentional. * Interestingly, the AK-74 is unlocked alongside another gun at Rank 74, the MP5/10. ** This makes Rank 74 one of the few ranks where the player unlocks multiple weapons in one rank up. (Without counting the starter weapons at rank 0.) * The AK-74 was first revealed at a testing place where it lacked a receiver as it was made of a mesh that had to be first accepted by ROBLOX. * This and the AKM both have changed models. * Interestingly, in real life, the AK-74 is heavier than the AKM when empty, but lighter when loaded. This is likely to the 74 being slightly longer, but having a lighter cartridge and magazine. Assault Rifles Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Kalashnikov Family